


Sweet Revenge

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Threesome, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: **Sequel to "Blush"Ignis and Prompto get their revenge on Gladiolus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kestrealbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/gifts).



> For KestrealBird, whose comments always brighten my day.
> 
> **Rushed, again, my apologies. One day I'll give y'all some good writing. **

Prompto had to sneak out from under Gladiolus' arm when he awoke. The sun was just rising, yet he could smell Ignis already cooking up a storm outside. He yawned as he exited the tent, pulling on a shirt. Ignis waved the spatula he was wielding at Prompto, who in turn waved back as he walked over. He was half heartedly brushing his teeth as he walked over to Ignis. Ignis set his spatula down, and poured a second cup of his favorite Ebony coffee, and moved to hand it to Prompto. The blonde nodded, and moved his free hand to grab it. 

Ignis grabbed Prompto's arm gently, and turned it over. He grazed his fingers over the fresh marks from the belt that he held Prompto's wrists the previous night. He saw Prompto shy away, and released him. Prompto put one finger up, walked away to spit the foam out of his mouth. He found the bottle of water they usually kept around for this purpose, swished some around his mouth, and spit again. He used some of the water to rinse his brush, and returned to Ignis. 

"Those are new." The advisor pried.

"Mmhm, I...um..."

"That's why Gladio wanted to sleep next to you?"

"He...asked to? I didn't know that." 

"You were out by the time we returned, now I know why."

"I-It isn't like that...I..." Prompto quieted. 

"Was it worth it?" Was Iggy...jealous? Or prying? He was so hard to read. He had turned around to tend to breakfast, plating up a birdbeast egg, and half a Zu cutlet, and handing it to the thin man. 

Prompto accepted, retrieved his cup of coffee, and sat in a camp chair. He still hadn't answered Ignis. Ignis brought his own breakfast over, and sat in the camp chair next to Prompto. 

"Hm?" Ignis asked again. 

"I...I didn't dislike it." He watched for Ignis' reaction, and moved the eggs nervously around his plate. 

"Stop toying with your food, Prompto."

"A...are you mad? Cause...you and Gladio..."

"Are companions. As you and he seem to be."

"So you aren't mad?"

"Prompto, the only thing I am upset over is the spectacle that was made of me yesterday."

_Gladio didn't tell him about the sleeping bag! Or the pictures! Yesssss._

"O-oh. I guess that was my fault. I'm sorry."

Ignis had already finished eating, and tapped Prompto on the head. "No apologies necessary. Eat up before it gets cold."

Prompto scarfed down his meal as if it was his last, and brought the plate over to Ignis, who had started preparing breakfast for the late risers. 

"I just have one question for you, Prompto."

"Yeah?"

"Since I know he has a fondness for you, now...would you be interested in helping me get revenge?"

"H-how so?" Prompto wasn't so sure about taking revenge on a man that could crush him. 

"I want to know what his weaknesses are. Years as I've known him, he swears he isn't ticklish, but I know he's hiding something. I think it would take both of us, but we can find out."

Prompto finished his coffee, and heard the opening to the tent rustle. Gladiolus. In all of his shirtless glory. He smirked at the two men.

"I'm in."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to ride my Gladio all day~

"Noooooct, can we stop there to sleep?"

"Why? What do they have?"

"Uh, BEDS. Duh. I don't want to wake up with Gladio's foot in my back again!" Prompto looked back at Gladio and stuck his tongue out. 

"Keep it up, buttercup!" Gladiolus unwrapped a stick of gum, balled up the wrapper, and threw it at Prompto. Even through the top was down, and the wrapped immediately flew out of the back, Prompto still flinched. Ignis shot both parties a look. 

"Yeah, alright. It'll be dark soon anyway." Noct pulled into the parking lot in front of the motel. 

"I'll go make the arrangements. Excuse me." Ignis walked to the front desk. It was by no means the Leville, but it would do for the intended purpose. He returned holding two keys. 

"Small problem, gentlemen. Had to get us separate rooms. Prompto, get your knapsack from the trunk before you head up to yours and Noct's room."

"Got it!" Prompto called, already half way in the trunk. 

Ignis tossed Prompto the key to his and Noct's room. "We're in 501 if you need us, Prompto." 

"Gotcha! Rest up!" Noct waved sleepily, as Prompto ran ahead to their room, energetic as ever. 

Gladio smirked at Ignis. "Private room?" 

Ignis pushed up his glasses with a finger. "Yes, I thought we could use the privacy. Come along, now." Ignis walked to the steps, knowing Gladio was now watching him. He took each step slow, letting his prey enjoy the show. 

He unlocked the door, and pushed it open for Gladio. Gladio walked in, and immediately did the walk through. "What is this, a fucking suite?! King sized bed, common room with a couch and tv."  
He went in the bathroom, and immediately ducked his head out. "Tub has room for two." 

Ignis closed the door behind him, took his jacket off, and hung it in the closet by the door. Gladio went to him, and wrapped his arms around him.  
"If we have this, what did they get?"

Ignis smirked. "Double beds. This was special for us, given that last hunt's difficulty. And my way of thanking you."

"For not letting you get eaten by a Zu, yeah, anytime." Gladio tried to kiss Ignis, who put a finger up to deflect him. 

"Shower first." 

"Iggy, come on, we only have so much time, and I want to fuck you on every piece of furniture in this room."

"Charming." He stole a quick kiss, and pointed to the shower. 

"Come with me!" 

"Time's wasting, Gladio..." 

Gladiolus undressed, tossing his clothes in an undignified heap. Ignis rubbed his temples, and pointed again to the bathroom.

"And close the door! I don't fancy hearing your poor singing."

Ignis waited until the water was on, door closed, and he had ensured Gladio was in the shower. He kicked off his own shoes, placed them neatly in the closet, and discarded his socks with them. The carpet felt nice, compared to the hard ground met with while camping. 

Tap-tap-taptap-taptap-tap-tap-tap-tap. 

Ignis swung open the door, to a wet, grinning Prompto. 

"REALLY." Ignis whispered. "That song."

"What?! It's catchy." Prompto invited himself in. Ignis caught him by the arm, put a finger to his own lips, and hushed him. Prompto grimaced, and mouthed "sorry"

Prompto snuck over to the bed, and dumped the contents of his knapsack. Duct tape, enough rope to bind a wild catoblepas. A ball gag. _Don't want to know where it came from._ Some kind of oil? A clear vial. _No idea what that is!_ And four chocobo feathers, two sharp pinion feathers, and two fluffy tail feathers. He set the tools out on the dresser by the wall of the bedroom. He heard the shower door, and looked to Ignis. Ignis quickly gestured to Prompto to remove his clothes, and entered the bathroom. 

"Aw. You changed your mind once I got out of the shower? That's a disappointment."

"Not exactly, I have a surprise for you." Gladio looked at Ignis, amused, as he wrapped a towel around his waist. 

"A surprise?" 

"Come with me." 

Prompto had done better than Ignis could have ever planned. When they exited the bathroom, they both saw Prompto, naked, sitting at the foot of the bed. The bed was so tall, his feet couldn't reach the floor, so he kicked his feet, trying to make his best demure, come hither pout. 

"Shit...fuck, how did you find out?!"

Ignis rolled his eyes. "Bruises don't lie." Ignis took Gladio by the wrist, and led him to the bed, all the while undoing the buttons on his shirt. He folded it, and sat it on a chair. 

"You aren't mad?" 

"Not about that. Though both of us..." Ignis ran a finger down Gladio's chest, as Prompto hopped off of the bed and wrapped his arms around Gladio from behind. "Would like our turn with you." 

"Oh _fuck_ yes." 

"Good. On one condition." 

"I think I'd agree to anything at this point." Prompto had started to rub the still damp skin of Gladio's waist. He placed a hand over his to slow his touch.

"We want you completely. We want to tie you down." 

"Pfft, finally got tired of always being the one tied up, Iggy?" Ignis stifled what was likely to be a glare, but Prompto noticed the fire in his eyes. 

"On the bed, now." Gladiolus smirked, and Prompto looked at Ignis. 

_That was really hot.._ Prompto thought to himself. He kept his gaze on Ignis as Gladio got on the bed. Ignis walked over to the table, and uncoiled the rope. He measured a length, tripled over his hand and forearm, and called forth a dagger to slice it. He did the same to create two more pieces. Ignis climbed onto the bed, sat beside Gladio. 

"Wrists." 

Gladiolus held out his thick wrists together. "I love it when you order me around in the bedroom, Iggy." Gladio winced as Ignis pulled the rope tight, knotting it around Gladiolus' wrists, then scooting up to pull the slack of the rope around the headboard. He pushed himself back to admire his handiwork, then hopped off the bed. He took the other two lengths of rope, and stood between Gladio's feet. He grabbed Gladio by the ankles, and pulled him down til his arms were held taut. Gladio's towel was barely holding on. 

Ignis pushed Gladio's legs apart, then held a length of rope out for Prompto. He showed him how to comfortably tie the rope around Gladio's ankle, and run the rope around the board at the base of the bed. 

"Test." Ignis ordered. 

Prompto watched as Gladio tried each of his bindings. 

"I don't know Iggy, would feel better if you were on top of me."

Ignis rolled his eyes. "Prompto, I'm going to take a quick shower, keep him entertained, please." Ignis removed his trousers and underwear in one fell movement. He folded them both and placed them on the chair with his shirt. Prompto watched his every movement. He was just as gorgeous and he has imagined. He watched as Ignis walked into the bathroom. 

Prompto looked over and Gladio, and wondered momentarily how he even got in the position, behemoth of a man at his mercy. He hugged Gladio.

"I'm sorry, buddy."

"For what, Prompto?"

Prompto poised his fingers over Gladio's ribs.


	3. Chapter 3

Prompto dug his fingers into Gladio's ribs, and was garnered no physical response.

"Prompto. I'm not ticklish."

"You have to be, somewhere!" Prompto pouted, and poked over Gladio's ribs, and stomach. 

"I don't, actually. Would you quit it and come here and kiss me, before you tire yourself out?"

"No, I won't quit, you have to be sensitive somewhere!" Prompto scooted down, and pokes at Gladio's thighs. He saw Gladio's lip twitch, and got excited, but couldn't repeat it. "AUGH!"

Ignis exited the bathroom, towel around his own thin waist. Prompto looked back, and saw Iggy's hair slicked back, damp with water. He felt lust boiling in the pit of his stomach. 

"Iggy! I can't find anywhere!" 

"No worries Prompto, I thought of another way to tease him."

Prompto hopped off of the bed, and walked to Ignis. "What's that?" 

Ignis removed the towel from his waist, whipped it around Prompto, and pulled him into a kiss. Prompto made a surprised noise, then whimpered in to the kiss. He reached up, and cupped a hand behind Ignis' head.

Ignis looked directly at Gladio. Gladiolus glared at them. "That's just rude."

Prompto never took his eyes from Ignis, caught in a daze. The prince's advisor turned him, and directed him back to the bed with a firm slap to his bare ass. Ignis dropped the towel to the ground, and positioned himself at the foot of the bed, between Gladio's legs. Prompto climbed on top of Gladio, straddling his waist, and wiggling his cute, bare ass. He leaned his face down to Gladio's and nuzzled him, interspersing kisses. Ignis waited until he heard Gladio moan into the kisses, to make his move. 

He dragged his nails up Gladio's foot. Gladio bucked so hard he almost tossed Prompto. Gladio and Ignis both shared surprised glances. Ignis preferred facts to chance, and again dragged a nail down the soul of Gladio's foot. Gladio tugged his leg. "I-Iggy stop that."

"What's wrong, Gladio?" Prompto hopped off the bed, and went to grab the four feathers. He handed Ignis one of both styles of feather, and positioned himself at Gladio's right foot. Ignis dragged the pointy quill tip of the feather down Gladio's foot, while Prompto chose the fluffy feather to run over the sole. Gladio quickly dissolved into loud laughter. 

Ignis continued his tickling assault, holding Gladio's left foot by his big toe, and tickling down his sole. Prompto hopped off of the bed, and returned with the tape and ball gag. He held them both up to Ignis. Ignis nodded towards the ball gag, which Prompto quickly went to latching around Gladio's mouth. 

Prompto grabbed the feathers he had left on the bed, tickled up Gladio's leg as Ignis continued to use the feathers on his feet. He tugged the towel open, and immediately noticed the sizable semi-hard on. 

"Iggy. I think he likes it." Prompto ran the stiff feather up the shaft of Gladio's cock. Gladio let out a muffled protest and shook his head furiously. The blonde licked his lips, then lowered his head, and took the head of Gladio's dick into his mouth. He snuck the feather under, and tickled Gladio's scrotum with it, as he sucked and stroked.

Gladio's eyes closed, he was close. Prompto pulled his mouth away, and winked at Gladio. He pulled himself down, laying on the bed, to face Ignis. Ignis dropped the feathers, grabbed Prompto, and kissed him. 

The Prince's Shield moaned through his gag, as he was forced to watch Prompto lean over the bed between his legs. Ignis grabbed the vial from the dresser, and lubed two fingers, which he inserted into Prompto. Prompto clutched fistfuls of the sheets, clawed at Gladio's thighs. 

"Iggy, p-please..."

Ignis had already starting lubing up his erection. He placed it at Prompto's hole, and slowly eased his way in. Prompto whimpered quietly as Ignis fucked him, gently. Ignis increased his speed, and let out a loud, shuddered moan as he came inside of Prompto. 

Prompto had moved his hands to his own dick, and was trying to bring himself to come. Ignis flipped him over, and leaned down, wrapping his lips around Prompto's cock in full view of Gladiolus. 

"I-Ignis! Hah....aaah..." Prompto ran his fingers through Ignis hair, and tossed his head back, toes curling as he came into Ignis' mouth. He flopped back onto the bed. Ignis walked around, and saw that Gladio had come at the show the others performed for him. 

"Prompto, untie his legs, I think he's learned his lesson." Ignis summoned a dagger, and cut through the bindings around Gladio's wrists. Gladio immediately wrapped an arm around Ignis waist, and pulled him into bed. Ignis loosed the ball gag from Gladio's mouth, and graced his lips with a kiss. Prompto dropped the last of the ropes, and snuggled up to Gladio's free side. Gladio could barely keep his eyes open. Prompto had fallen fast to sleep. nestled on Gladio's broad chest, and Ignis hummed, nuzzling and kissing his neck.

"Have you learned anything?"

"Yeah, Iggy. I learned you can make me come by doing anything."

"Old news to me..." Ignis' eyes fluttered closed, and Gladio followed soon after, contented.


End file.
